


Catatan Harian Nanny Fang

by Onchan00



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babysitting, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onchan00/pseuds/Onchan00
Summary: Fang sudah lama menjadi babysitter Api kecil. Bukan hanya sekedar pekerjaan, namun Fang menyayangi Api kecil bagai adiknya sendiri.Disitu mereka membuat janji.
Relationships: Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[Catatan Harian Nanny Fang] 

"Jadi gitu Fang! Api pasti bisa bawa dino sendirian! Trus bikin yang lain jadi temen Api!"

"......"

"Trus trus- dinonya dinaikin temen2 Api trus kita ke Australi...trus ke Jepang..trus.. eh-Fang dengerin Api dong!!!" 

"Eh-? Iya kenapa..?" 

"Fang... dari tadi ngapain... kamu lapar ,ya? Ayo nanti beli eskrim!"

"Heh,udah pake baju yang bener! Dan kalaupun aku lapar ga akan makan ice cream. Akal2an kau saja kan yang ingin makan ice cream?" 

"hng- iya..iya..." 

12 Januari 20xx,

Hari ini Api diperbolehkan memasuki sekolah pertamanya. Seperti biasa ia kelewat senang. Berceloteh soal hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan. Sampai lupa kalau penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Disini aku hanya dapat khawatir dan berdoa. Semoga tak ada masalah.

******

"Fang, kenapa Api ga dibolehin sekolah lagi?"

"ini udah ke 4 kalinya kau nanya.."

"Kenapa Faaanggggg"

"Salah siapa main bola sampe berlebihan? Jadinya penyakitmu kambuh kan? Temen-temenmu jadi liat scene horor movie secara live,kan"

"Habisnya... Api kelewat senang ketemu temen baru..."

"hm... Tapi perhatian dong sama kesehatanmu..."

"iya...Api salah..."

"....."

"......"

"Fang, kenapa Api ga dibolehin sekolah lagi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang---Api,ini yang ke 5 kalinya... Itu karena--"

21 April 20xx

Api ditarik kembali oleh ibunya ke rumah. Penyebabnya, tentu saja penyakitnya. Api yang terlalu senang bermain dengan teman sebaya,menghasilkan pemandangan mengerikan bagi anak2 yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak berpenyakit seperti Api. Dari pada menciptakan suasana canggung,lebih baik ia kembali ke sarangnya. 

****** 

"Fangggggg~"

"....."

"Fang budeg,ya???"

"......" 

"Kakak~kak Fang sayang~" 

"...ugh..."

"...Kakak..."

"APAAN KAMU INI?? AKU BUKAN KAKAKMU LAH! Dan aku tetep nolak soal kabur hari ini!"

"Kenapaaa Api boseeennn...Faaangggg..."*ngedusel*

"Apaan sih-emang kamu ni kucing apa?? Aku khawatir tau!Gimana kalo kamu kecapean trus kambuh ??! Aku yang disalahkan tau!!" 

"Api sudah minum obat!! Asal Api gak lupa minum sesuai jadwal,ga akan kambuh,Fang!! Kapan lagi kita ada waktu buat main selain hari ini?? 

"...." 

"Api janji gak akan terlalu banyak gerak dan minum obat tepat waktunya.. karena itu,Fang... Boleh ya..." 

"....." 

"Ya....?" 

"Sana pake jaketmu." 

"YEEEAYYYY"

"KATANYA GA TERLALU SENANG"

"A--yea...yy....!" 

24 April 20xx

Api benar-benar meracau padaku sampai membuat kepalaku pusing. Ditambah jurus adorable-eyes nya itu buat ku susah menolak permintaannya. Dasar lemah kau,Fang. Lagipun, aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mengajak Api ke taman bermain dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku menyesal membawanya ke taman hari itu.

*******To Be Miracly Continue******


	2. Catatan Harian Nanny Fang (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perjalanan Api kecil menghadapi penyakitnya. Fang yang melakukan kesalahan terpaksa berpisah dari Api untuk sementara waktu.

April..... Api lupa tanggalnya  
Berkat jurus puppy-eyes yang Api lancarkan,hari itu Api sukses membuat Fang membawa kami ke taman bermain. Fang memang kelewat khawatir sama Api, tapi Api tau Fang pasti sayang sama Api! Fang banyak banget ngasih aturan! 'Jangan terlalu senang.'  
'Jangan lari-larian.'  
'Jangan sampai terpisah dariku.'  
'Jangan lupa minum obat.'   
Api menurut kok waktu itu! Api nahan diri biar ga kesenengan,padahal rasanya udah pengen loncat setinggi-tingginya! Trus waktu itu...  
Waktu itu kami naik kuda-kudaan..  
Fang kelepas tangannya dari Api karena ngambil kacamata dia yang kelempar jauh waktu diatas kuda.. Fang ceroboh banget ya?? Pas itu Api kedorong jauh dari Fang.. trus Api jalan sendirian ke taman sepi.. Api takut banget.. Trus Api inget,obat Api dibawa sama Fang! Api jadi panik! Trus lari gatau kemana! Kayaknya malah makin kesasar..   
Trus Api rasa...  
Rasa...  
Rasanya dada Api sesak.   
Trus panas banget.   
Trus Api batuk-batuk.  
Batuknya lebih parah dari yang dulu ketemu temen baru.   
Trus lama-lama Api nangis karena sakit banget dada sama tenggorokan Api.  
Ga sadar,keluar darah dari mulut sm hidung Api.   
Pas itu Api udah pasrah,tuhan mau ambil Api pun gapapa.   
Api udah capek sakit kayak gini! Jadi Api pikir,mending Api naik aja ke surga.   
Lalu Api rasa lemes banget. Kaki kaku semua, pusing dan mual.   
Tau-tau Api udah tiduran di tanah.   
Sering Api mikir,kenapa tuhan kasih Api penyakit kayak gini? Memangnya Api punya salah sama tuhan?   
Akhirnya Api rasa ngantuk.  
Tapi sebelum itu Api liat Fang lari ke Api. Api seneng. Api masih pengen main sama Fang. Api blom pengen mati. Api bersyukur ada Fang di samping Api selama ini. Pas Api mau ngomong le Fang,pandangan Api semuanya udah gelap. 

Trus yang Api inget,Api udah tiduran di rumah sakit sama bunda. Tapi Fang dimana ya? 

Ditulis oleh suster Riska berdasarkan pengakuan Ananda Api. 

*******

"Fang...kok ga pernah ke kamar Api,sih...? Api boseeennnn"

"......."

"Fang...? Heloooooo"

"Diamlah,aku sibuk tau." 

"Memangnya Fang sibuk ngapain sampe ga sempet nemuin Api??"

"Ada...yah ... Bu Eni ngasih banyak tugas buat dipelajarin, kata dia biar lulus dari sini aku langsung bisa masuk university..." 

"...Fang... Udah bosen main sama Api..?" 

"Ngga mungkin aku bosen ngerjain bocah bego kayak kamu"

"Apaansih Fang ini!! Api ga bego tau..."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu diambil hati. Kalau aku sudah bebas dari Bu Eni,aku langsung main ke kamarmu." 

"Janji...?"

"Hn."

"Hehe..Oke deh...Datang sebelum oprasiku ya..." 

1 may 20xx

Beginilah adanya kami, berkomunikasi lewat sepasang telefon genggam. Bukan milik Api,namun milik Riska. Suster tetap Api sekaligus sepupunya. Dekat? Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang selalu membantu kami saat ingin kabur? Insiden 5 hari yang lalu memang tragis. Bodohnya aku tidak berhati-hati. Dokter berkata,berkat pertolongan pertamaku, Api tidaklah berakhir sangat buruk. Api sudah bisa makan besok malamnya. Namun,ibunya tidak akan sesimpel "oh,begitu? Lain kali hati2 ya' . Ibu Api super protective pada Api. Membuatku diberi larangan bertemu Api lagi. Aku sih ga masalah.Tapi Api yang trus menyuruhku berkunjung kembali.Tentu saja aku akan kembali. Paling sebentar lagi ibunya harus kembali ke kantornya di ibukota. Semoga Api bisa bersabar hingga saat itu. Walau yang kudengar dari suster Riska,Api terlihat sangat lesu dibandingkan hari2nya saat dihabiskan denganku. Ntah karena penyakitnya memburuk, atau karena lama kami tak bertemu? Walaupun begitu,ia menyuruhku tetap tenang. Aku harap ia tak berbohong soal laporan kesehatan Api.

******

Seminggu setelah nya, Fang berkunjung ke kamar Api. Iya mengetuk pelan pintu rumah sakit yang terasa dingin disetiap sentuhannya. 

"Api...?" 

"....."

"Hoi bocah, berenti melamun seperti itu. Kesambet ntar." 

"...!! F-fang...??" 

"Ya,ini aku. Kenapa kau mela---" 

"F-FAAANGGGGG HUEEEEEEEE !!! " 

"Hah-- Apa-Kenapa-??" 

"FANGH BEHO!! Hiks!! Ghenafa--ueh.. haruh dhaheng hekaranhg??!! Hueee!!" (Fang,bego. Kenapa baru dtng skrg) 

"Kan kubilang aku sibuk—udh Tuh nangisnya aduhh...."

"H-hagisnya—Hapi hiks-hiks—ghanhen hangettt-hiks huu-- hama Fanghh huee huee!!!"(habisnya api kangen bgt sama fang)

"Kamu ngomong apa,sumpah aku ga ngerti"

"Hiks...hiks... Api kira Fang udah lupa sama Api...hiks...uhuk--uhuk!!" 

"Nah lo Nah lo—tuh Kan sampe batuk2. Gih minum air! Jangan nangis lagi,susah aku ngurusnya. Heh,Lagian Aku ni punya ingatan kayak gajah. Ga bakal gampang lupa~~"

"Eh?? Gajah itu bukannya penghuji kamar sebelah? Nenek itu kan pikun setengah mati,Fang!!" 

"......'-' itu mbak jah,ya namanya. Ah-sudahlah lupakan."

"Ehehe...Fang..." 

"Apa--"

"Kapan Fang bawa Api ke padang bunga matahari? Kan Fang udah janji sama Api.." 

"Gausah cemberut gitu. Kalo keadaanmu membaik,bisa saja kita pergi. Tapi kau harus izin ibumu!" 

"Tapi Fang sering ingkar janji..." 

"Yha maap"

"Yaudah,gini. Fang bawa topi Api,balikin kalo kita udah di padang bunganya!" 

"E serius? Kau kan suka banget sama topi ini-"

"Suka banget!! Makanya Fang harus balikin!!! Hehehe" 

"Modus kau ini hmp"

"Iya dong. Api kan sayang Fang!" 

"...."

"Loh,Fang? Kok Fang nangis...?" 

"Huh--ah...bukan ini...hiks- Cuma Kelilipan..." 

"Dihhh boong ahahahaha!! Janji ya Fang,kita ke padang bunga matahari!!" 

"Iya..iya..." 

FIN  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eh ga deng Blom lol 

10 Mei 20xx   
Hari ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku menulis pada buku ini. Selain karena lembaran terakhir yang tersisa,sang tokoh utama, Api kecil sudah tidak berada di kamar rumah sakit ini lagi. Hari itu aku mengunjunginya. Hari itupun kami menyusun janji kontrak diatas topi merah bertanduk yang sedikit usang.Hari itu suaranya semangat seperti biasanya, walau terdengar lemah dan parau. Hari itupun dia menangis,melimpahkan kerinduannya padaku. Hari itupun aku menangis,melimpahkan kebahagian atas diriku yang diberi tujuan hidup. Hari itu ia bilang ia sayang padaku. Hari itupun aku tak mampu meberitaunya bahwa aku juga akan selalu sayang padanya layaknya adik kandung sendiri. Benar saja,selama ini aku tak pernah berfikir akan bertahan dengan umur yang panjang. Namun disitu ada Api yang membuatku mengerti hidup itu indah. Ia juga yang membuatku mengerti bahwa bermain hujan itu menyenangkan . Ia juga yang membuatku mengerti bahwa menonton horor sambil menyemil popcorn di kamar rumah sakit adalah hal terbaik untuk menghabiskan hari libur. Ia juga yang membuatku mengerti,bahwa ayunan di taman rumah sakit dapat berayun secepat roket. Ia juga yang membuatku mengerti bahwa menempelkan bekas permen karet pada bagian telinga stetoskop dapat mendatangkan hukuman dari suster kepala. Ia juga yang membuatku mengerti, aku tak sendirian, Api tak sendirian. Aku ada untuk Api,Api ada untuk ku. Pertama kali mendengarnya membuatku merinding,sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu kembali.

Pagi tadi akupun mengunjungi kamarnya,berharap dapat menunjukan sebuah gambar padang bunga yang kutemukan dalam album foto Ayahku. Pagi itu ia tersenyum damai menyambut kedatanganku. Pagi itu dia terbaring lemas. Pagi itu masker oksigen perlahan disingkirkan dari wajahnya karena sudah tak sanggup membantu lantunan nafas dari si bocah. Pagi itu tangis histeris dari seorang bunda,tersungkur meratapi nasib malang anaknya. Pagi itu dokter mengumumkan hari,tanggal,jam. Demi mengabadikan momen terakhir seorang pasien. Pagi itu selang infus tak lagi menetes. Pagi itu sebuah kain dilebarkan,menutupi sebuah tubuh mungil yang sedingin es. Pagi itu aku sadar, topi yang dititipkan padaku itu adalah oleh-oleh dari Api.Pagi itu aku sadar,air mata di hari itu bulanlah air mata bahagia namun air mata kesedihan karena momen terakhir bertemu si bocah berisik super Hyperactive. Pagi itu Api pergi duluan ke surga tanpa berpamitan. Ah... Kapan aku menyusul dia,ya?  
FIN   
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeyyy udahan ff nya   
Ini dibuat tahun 2017 
> 
> Oh ya mungkin banyak pertanyaan seputar cerita berbasis diary ini, berikut beberapa hidden fact dari cerita "Catatan Harian Nanny Fang " 
> 
> 1.Bagaimana Api mengakhiri hidupnya.   
Api adalah seorang bocah pengidap penyakit mematikan, TBC. Scene Horor yang menyebabkan dia harus putus sekolah adalah saat dimana batuknya membuat nya muntah darah udah kayak zombi dan bikin temen2nya takut.   
Nah belakangan penyakit dia memburuk, makanya dia jarang keluar kamar. Tbcnya sudah menyebar hingga ke jantung,menyebabkan dokter menawarkan operasi. Operasi tbc tidaklah kecil kemungkinan suksesnya,namun dewi fortuna berkehendak lain. Kondisi paru2 Api sudah rusak parah,menyebabkan persentase kegagalan dalam operasinya makin tinggi. Mau tidak mau, Api kecil harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. 
> 
> 2\. Fang adalah pasien dari rumah sakit yang sama.  
Sudah lama ia menderita leukimia, kamarnya berada di bangsal yang berbeda. Membuatnya sedikit sulit menemui Api. Selama ini dia bukan menjadi pengasuh dari Api,ia hanya sekedar main yang akhirnya keterusan. Lagipun,orang tua Fang berkerja di luat negri,menyebabkannya kesepian. Ia terpaksa home schooling dengan bu Eni. Orangtuanya sudah membayarnya untuk membimbing Fang hingga ia kuliah. Cepat atau lambat,Fang tau ia akan segera menyusul Api. 
> 
> 3\. Catatan Harian Api Kecil  
Catatan ini merupakan diary yang dibuat oleh suster Riska. Tiap hari Api berceloteh soal kegiatannya baik sendiri maupun dengan Fang. Disaat yang sama, suster mengeluarkan pena dan mencatat tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Api. Baik dari segi bahasa,jeda,suara yang di tinggikan maupun di pelankan, riska mencatat sedemikian rupa. Api menyuruh Riska untuk tidak memberi tau Fang soal keadaannya. Namun saat akhir dari operasinya,Riska memutuskan untuk menghubungi pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut.
> 
> Segala hal tentang penyakit,tentang susternya,tentang orangnya di cerita ini karangan ku semata jadi kalo ada yg salah kaprah mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Walau aku sudah melakukan tinjauan ulang pada hal yang bersangkutan. Maafkan typo,ooc,angst yg kurang greget,dll segala kekurangan dr Author milik Author semata,sisanya kejahilan Api yang nyuruh Author buat bikin dia tersiksa//ga woi 
> 
> Umm nanti ada sekuel one shoot ajasih. Biar endingnya ga sedih2 banget. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


	3. Catatan Harian Terakhir - Sequel -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang sudah tidak lagi menjadi babysitter. Seharusnya ia merasa bebas. Namun kepergian api membuatnya kehilangan tujuan.

'15 Juni 20xx

Tak ku sangka menulis Diari akan terasa lebih bosan dari pada mendengarkan cerita mbak Jah yang 2/3 dari ceritanya diulang karena penyakit pikun akut yang di milikinya. Menulis Diari tak seperti dulu lagi...'

Fang melemparkan pena dan bukunya jauh-jauh. Hela nafas berat dan dengusan kesal terdengar setelahnya. "Tak ada yang menarik lagi di rumah sakit ini." 

Kedua Irisnya terpaku pada topi merah usang yang terpajang di ujung mejanya. "Sudah sebulan,ya... Api... Kapan aku menyusulmu..." Detik menjelang kematian Api tak pernah ia lupakan. Meski hanya setetes,dua tetes,Fang mengalirlan air mata tak tertahankan. Sama seperti sekarang. Dirinya terbuai oleh kenangan masa lalu. 

"Topi sialan. Pemilikmu menyusun janji padaku,tapi malah pergi duluan. Bego ya,dia?" Mungkin dia sudah gila. Walau ini tak pertama kalinya ia berbicara pada sebuah topi layaknya berbincang dengan Api. "Menyedihkan kau,Fang." Ia memaki dirinya sendiri. 

"Lebih baik kuberikan topi ini ke suster Riska..." Di saat yang bersamaan,Fang dengan tidak sabarnya,memutuskan akan meningglkan dunia dan menyusul teman kecilnya. Fang memang sudah Gila! Depresinya selama sebulan membuat otaknya tak berfungsi dengan normal. 

Hari itu ia menulis sebuah surat. Wasiat mungkin? Paling tidak ia berpamitan. Tidak seperti bocaj berisik yang ia kenal. Setelah itu menyusun rencana. Apakah ia akan ke atap dan loncat dari sana? Atau memotong pergelangannya? Atau mencari potassium untuk disuntikkan pada infusnya dan mematikannya seketika? Yang manapun boleh asal ia bisa langsung meninggalkan dunia ini. 

Fang berjalan menyusuri koridor putih yang sepi. Hari itu tak banyak pasien yang datang. Derap langkahnya menggema hingga ujung terowongan. Kosong. Rasanya kosomg luar dalam. Apakah membunuh dirinya akan terasa sakit? Ah,dja sudah lama menderita penyakit leukimia. Apa yang ia takutkan? Lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah lantunan langkah kecil terdengar menggema tipis dari kejauhan. Semakin lama langkah terdengar semakin keras, pemilik kaki kecil itu tengah berlari menuju kemari. Fang mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Apa perduli ku?' Batinnya membawanya kembali ke lamunannya sendiri. 

Belum sempat ia membayangkan rencana lanjutannya, sebuah tubrukkan dari belakang yang cukup keras kembali membangunkannya. Seseorang yang menabraknya terdengar jatuh. 'Hm? Anak kecil.' Fang yang masih terdiam, membalikkan tubuhnya. 

Hah? Tunggu. Hey ini tak mungkin. Delusinya tak pernah berbuat sekelewatan ini. Fang mengucek matanya,memastikan apa.yang ia liat bukanlah hantu.

"Hantu...?" Aneh nya ia malah bertanya. 

"Apaan si Om ini! Aku tau rumah sakit angker,tapi jangan seenaknya menuduh orang!" Fang tersengir,ia menjongkok agar tinggi badannya mendekati tubuh yang masih terduduk di lantai dingin rumah sakit. "Aku masih muda,bocah tengik. Enak saja panggil om~♡" 

Yhak,suaranya terdengar ramah namun tidak dengan ekspresi serta tangannya yang mencekram kepala bocah di depannya dengan kuat. "ADUH--ADUDUH--!! Aaa iya maafkan aku!" 

"Ngapain kau lari-larian di sini,bocah." Ia melepaskan gertakannya. Hey,tunggu. Jika ia dapat menyentuhnya, berarti dia memang bukan hantu. Jadi ini hanya ilusi atau memang keajaiban dunia? Tak mungkin ia bertemu seorang bocah dengan paras disertai senyuman jahil yang merindukan, rambut dark hazel dengan segempok warna putih, tubuh mungil dan kurus yang biasanya ia lihat berlarian di kamar 'itu'. Bocah ini terlalu mirip dengan Api! Matanya memanas, sontak ia alihkan wajahnya. Jika tidak ia tahan, Fang akan menangis di depan seorang bocah. Memalukan! Namun satu hal yang berbeda. Jika iris Api berwarna merah dengan cincin kuning, bocah ini memiliki iris blue Shappire yang berkilau dan sangat indah. "Hei,bocah. Siapa namamu?" 

"Aku? Taufan!!" Fang hanya ber ooh ria. 'Bukan Api, tapi siapa dia?'

"Um... Abang..? Bisa tidak antar aku ke ruang suster? Aku harus bertemu kakak disana.." tanyanya malu-malu dengan senyuman kecil. Fang mendesah malas. Tapi setidaknya ia memang ingin mencari suster Riska. "Boleh saja,aku juga akan kesana." Fang berdiri dari posisinya.Taufan tersenyum lebar, hati Fang justru sakit melihatnya. 

Perjalanan mereka ke ruang suster disertai keheningan semata. 'Bocah ini tak banyak bicara seperti Api.. ugh- sadarlah Fang! Dia bukan Api!' Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di ambang pintu. Fang mengetuk pelan sebelum menerobos masuk. "Permisi, suster Riska ada?" "Oh,hai Fang. Riska ada kok. Sebentar kupanggilkan." 

Fang kembali mengamati Taufan yang melihat sekitanya dengan tidak tenang. "Hey, siapa nama kaka--" 

"Akak!!" Bocah itu sudah melesat duluan ke sosok yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya. "Lho,Taufan? Ngapain kamu kesini?? Bolos lagi ya??" 

"Idih! Akak,ni! Hari ini kan Minggu!! Dari pada itu,Topi ku terbawa dengan Akak! Mungkin ada di tas Akak?" 

Fang membatu melihat peristiwa yang barusaja terjadi. Bocah itu adik Riska rupanya? Ia kira suster galak itu anak tunggal. Riska kembali dengan sebuah topi dengan nuansa biru putih dan sedikit garis kuning serta tiga buah tanduk menghiasi atasnya. Taufan mengambilnya dengan sangat senang, lalu menghampiri Fang yang masih terkaku. "Abang,terima kasih sudah nganterin aku ya!"Taufan memakai topinya,bukan kedepan macam Api,namun di miringkan. 

"Fang? Sudah bertemu dengan adikku? Dia meributimu ya?" Adik Riska hanya terlekeh dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. 

"Abang! Abang! Mau tanya dong!" Fang menatapnya tanda siap untuk menjawab. "Itu topi,milik abang,kah? Mirip sama punya ku!" Katanya tersenyum bangga. 

"Bukan,ini milik hantu penunggu disini, topi ini peninggalan dia karena ia masih suka bermain disekitar koridor rumah sakit. " separuh perkataannya memang benar,kan? Taufan menatapnya ngeri,wajahnya pucat namun senyumannya tetap ada. "H-hah tak mungkin..." 

"Hoho...kau takut hantu,ya?" Fang menyengir. Riska melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Fang menyengir seperti itu. Setidaknya sejak kematian Api. 

"Fang, Taufan mirip dengan 'dia' ya?" Fang tersentak. Ia terdiam dan menunduk. Pemilik nama hanya memandang dengan lebingungan. "Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang berwajah seperti dia. Ada 5 orang lagi. Termasuk taufan dan dia berarti 7 orang berwajah sama." Riska tertawa kecil. Ia dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari pasien bersurai ungu tersebut. 

"Fang,aku titip Taufan,ya?" 

"K-kenapa??!!" 

"Kau kan menganggur~ aku sudah dapat menebak tampangmu yang kebosanan itu~" 

Fang menatap malas," Suster Riska,lagi-lagi memberiku tugas pengasuhan.. Kapan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang?" ntah ini bercanda atau serius.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu semudah itu pergi dengan tenang,hohoho" Suster Riska meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Taufan. Taufan memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar. 

'Hah... Api... kayaknya aku ga jadi nyusul kamu dulu.'   
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga kalian suka!.
> 
> Next time i'll write another fic in English so people can read lol. 
> 
> Ilustrasi Api kecil di taman bunga matahari   
https://www.instagram.com/p/BT40yI4Dq4p/?igshid=7zi5e8mmlfyh

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah ini ada sedikit catatan harian Api kecil.   
Ff ini hanya 2 chapter selesai hehe   
/emng pendek sih/


End file.
